Mãe
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: Sorrateiramente, distanciou da multidão, e abaixando-se aproximou das lindas flores. Oh, Sim... Elas eram perfeitas. - Para os dias das mães -


_Naruto obviamente não me pertence. Tudo obra de Masashi Kishomoto. Mas essa obra é minha._

**Mãe**

Andará por toda Konoha a procura do presente perfeito. Porém, tudo parecia comum e incrivelmente apagado para si. Não queria algo comum e pouco impressionante, não mesmo, queria algo especial, feito com suas próprias mãos se possível. Frustrado, bateu o pé o continuou a percorrer todas as ruas. Já não tinha mais tempo nem imaginação, o dia das mães era no dia seguinte e ele _precisava_ de um lindo presente para sua mãe.

Seus olhos percorreram cuidadosamente cada vitrine, odiava aglomerações e pessoas batendo-se a cada milímetro percorrido, porém, por sua mãe vazia esse tremendo esforço. Bufou uma centena de vezes antes de desviar os olhos para um canteiro cheio de flores. Sorriu. Sua mãe gostava de flores... E sempre elogiavas as flores daquele canteiro.

Sorrateiramente, distanciou da multidão, e abaixando-se aproximou das lindas flores. Oh, Sim... Elas eram perfeitas.

Tentou arrancá-las do pé, no entanto, tudo o que conseguiu foi um tremendo arranhão e um gemido de dor. As pétalas podiam ser suaves, mas o caule malevolamente estava cheio de espinhos. Resmungou uma centena de vezes e conseguiu mais alguns machucados nas mãos, porém não desistiu, quando finalmente conseguiu arrancar uma única rosa, a mais bonita. Sorriu em trinfo. Não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para sua casa a fim de colocar a delicada rosa no vaso mais bonito da casa.

Arfante e cansando chegou a casa em segundos. Passou pela cozinha voando – para que sua mãe não fizesse o que trazia nas costas - e foi direto para o quarto. Com a habilidade de um pequeno ninja, sorrateiramente, pegou a jarra mais bonita encheu-a de água e então correu de volta para o quarto enquanto sua mãe balançava a cabeça em negativa e continuava o seu trabalho como se não tivesse visto o que o menino trazia nas costas.

O dia passou rapidamente e menino mal viu a hora de entregar o seu presente que com certeza seria melhor do que qualquer outro. Antes de dormir olhou uma última vez a flor e então foi dormir com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. E o sorriso desmanchou-se rapidamente quando na manhã seguinte ele olhou a rosa. Tinha um aspecto estranho, escurecida e não tinha mais o brilho da noite passada.

E agora? O que daria para sua mãe? , pensou em desespero. Já não tinha como sair de casa e procurar outro presente ou até outra flor. Provavelmente sua mãe esperava o presente assim que ele saísse do quarto. Sentiu vontade de se encolher e voltar para as cobertas e era o que ia fazer se não fosse pelo barulho da sua porta sendo aberta que o paralisou por inteiro.

- Querido, tudo bem? – perguntou amavelmente enquanto se aproximava do filho. E soltou um imenso sorriso quando viu o que o menino fazia. – Ohhh... Que linda flor. – disse animada. Juntou-se ao pequeno e se abaixou para fitar a rosa solitária. – É pra quem?

- Era pra você. – anunciou cabisbaixo. – Mas ela ficou feia. Não serve mais. – completou num tom desolado.

E a mulher sorriu ainda mais.

- É claro que serve. Nós podemos plantá-la e assim criaremos um jardim.

De repente os olhos do garoto tornaram-se diferentes e um pequeno sorriso plantou-se em sua face.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. – concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas antes... – ela olhou para as mãos do filho cheio de pequenas feridas e apontou para as feridas. – Precisávamos tratar disso. Anda, vamos.

Ia se levantar quando uma mão pequena e cálida tocou a barra do seu vestido.

- Hnmm.... Feliz dia das mães.

* * *

**N/A: **Mãeee eu te amo!!! E desejo a você tudo de melhor, e para a mãe de todo o mundo... He he He he... E né... bem pra final besta, mas mesmo assim feito de coração pra minha mãezinha. Selo do joinha. To sem beta porque isso foi feito hoje, de última hora. Os personagens são a Mikoto e o Sasuke. Mas também pode ser todo o elenco masculino, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Sondaime, etc, etc, afinal todos eles algum dia tiveram uma mãe. :D

Domingo, 8 de maio de 2010 ( Horário 21:10)


End file.
